The present invention is relates generally to a knot tying device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that assists the tying of knots for use on a fishing line to restrict the movement of slip bobbers thereon.
In the sport of fishing, it has been well known to employ a bobber on a length of line to be cast into the water. Typically, the bobber is an airtight hollow structure capable of floating on the surface of the water. Securement of the bobber on the fishing line a predetermined distance from the hook enables the fisherman to ensure that the hook, which is not capable of floating, drops below the surface of the approximate distance between the hook and the bobber. As a result, the hook can be positioned in the precise desired location below the surface of the water.
To provide flexibility of the positioning of bobbers along the fishing line, slip bobbers or floats are employed. These devices have passageways through which the fishing line may pass. The slip bobbers are permitted to slide along the fishing line. It is desirous to allow the slip bobber to slide almost to the hook during casting yet slide to a predetermined distance away from the hook during the fishing operation. On the fishing line, various means are employed for restricting the ability of the slip bobber to slide along the fishing line. Typically, a split shot weight is provided on the fishing line to prevent the slip bobber from sliding to close to the hook while a slip bobber or float knot is provided on the fishing line to ensure that the slip bobber does not slide to far away from the hook. The split shot weight and slip bobber knot are affixed to the fishing line and are of a size larger than the passageway through the slip bobber. As a result, a fisherman may have complete control of the range of movement of the slip bobber on the fishing line.
The slip bobber knot is usually manufactured of a resilient nylon based material that is wound 4-10 times depending on the application and requirements of the user. For the knot to be effective in restricting the slip bobber from sliding along the line, it must be tightly made so as to firmly grip the fishing line so it cannot slide along the line. If a poor knot is used, the possibility that the slip bobber will move the knot will be increased enabling the slip bobber to slide further away from the hook than originally intended.
Due to the demand of slip bobber knots and their difficulty of formation by hand, a number of manufacturers sell pre-made slip bobber knots that may be transferred onto an existing fishing line. However, such pre-made knots are expensive. Therefore, it is desirous for a fisherman to be able to quickly and easily form slip bobber knots to his or her personal requirements and to avoid the cost of pre-made knots.